Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4k+1-2-2k}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4k - 2k} + {1 - 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {2k} + {1 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2k} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $2k-1$